mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Arcade GP DX
Mario Kart Arcade GP DX is a Mario Kart game for arcade systems, developed by Namco Bandai Games in partnership with Nintendo. It is the tenth installment of the Mario Kart series, and is the sequel to Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, the second Mario Kart arcade game. Gameplay Before starting a race, the player can take their photography and decorate it with some included features, such as a Mario cap and mustache and a pirate suit. Grand Prix, Clone Battle and two players mode are confirmed. Two karts can combine into one, with a driver and a shooter similar to Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Also, gameplay elements featured in Mario Kart 7 are present. The racing commentary is reused from Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Features Playable characters Mario Kart Arcade GP DX has a total of 18 playable characters. Twelve of them were playable initially, and six more have been included as downloadable characters. #Mario #Luigi #Princess Peach #Princess Daisy (Downloadable) #Yoshi #Toad #Baby Mario (Downloadable) #Baby Peach (Downloadable) #King Boo (Downloadable) #PAC-MAN #Don-chan #Rosalina (Downloadable) #Metal Mario (Downloadable) #Donkey Kong #Bowser #Bowser Jr. (Unlockable in Japanese version) #Wario (Unlockable in Japanese version) #Waluigi (Unlockable in Japanese version) Palette Swaps Mario #Fire Mario #Tanooki Mario Luigi #Ice Luigi Yoshi #Red Yoshi # Black Yoshi Toad #Blue Toad Don-chan #Strawberry Don-chan #Hero Don-chan Bowser #Dry Bowser Metal Mario #Gold Mario Character Stats Mario, Luigi, Daisy, PAC-MAN *Speed: ★★★☆☆☆ *Acceleration: ★★★☆☆☆ *Handling: ★★★☆☆☆ Peach, Yoshi, Waluigi *Speed: ★★☆☆☆☆ *Acceleration: ★★★★☆☆ *Handling: ★★★☆☆☆ Toad, Don-chan, Bowser Jr. *Speed: ★★☆☆☆☆ *Acceleration: ★★★☆☆☆ *Handling: ★★★☆☆☆ Donkey Kong, Bowser, Wario, Rosalina, Metal Mario *Speed: ★★★★☆☆ *Acceleration: ★★☆☆☆☆ *Handling: ★★☆☆☆☆ Baby Mario, Baby Peach, King Boo *Speeed: ★★☆☆☆☆ *Acceleration: ★★☆☆☆☆ *Handling: ★★★★★☆ Karts #Standard Kart #Lightning Champ (Mario's kart) #Vacuum Star (Luigi's kart) #Rainy Dream (Peach's kart) #Egg Rider (Yoshi's kart) #Mash Run (Toad's kart) #Sol Balloon (PAC-MAN's kart) #Don Doko Drive (Don-chan's kart) #Country Winner (Donkey Kong's kart) #Road Galleon (Bowser's kart) #Dyno Buggy (Bowser Jr's kart) #Bull Truck (Wario's kart) #Purple Strike (Waluigi's kart) #Galaxy Comet (Rosalina's kart) # Metal Spark (Metal Mario's kart) #Road Jetter #Marine Diver #X-Racer #Sweets Party #Drill Master #Mach Pegasus #Blooper Diver #Turbo Dolphin #Hunter Bee #Hamburcar #Ultra Speeder #Ultra Voyager #Ultra Chaser #Ultra Leon Items Throw forward Items *Green Shell (Single and Triple) *Red Shell *Black Shell (Single and Triple) *Gold Shell (Single and Triple) *Spiny Shell *Bowser Shell *Tub (Single and Triple) *Gold Tub *Tornado (Single and Triple) *Thunder Cloud *Snow Cloud *Rain Cloud *Giant Gummy *Chain Chomp *POW Block *Fireball *Barrel *Mustache Rocket *Hammer *10T Hammer *Extendable Glove *Sumo Slap Stick *Slapstick Fan *Frying Pan *Car Horn *High Beam *Power Yo-Yo *Flower Glasses *Pen (Single and Triple) Throw behind Items *Banana (Single and Triple) *Giant Banana *Banana Train *Gold Banana (Single and Triple) *Bob-omb *Fake Item Box *Tacks (Single and Triple) *Smokescreen (Single and Triple Smoke) *Porcupuffer (Single and Triple) *Thwomp *Mini Mushroom *Paper Mushroom *Square Tire (Single and Triple) *Big Small Tires *Pie (Single and Triple) *Firecracker *Mouse Cracker *Sticky Oil *Flare Ball *Raally X *Whirling Wheel *Broken Wheel *Pie Bazooka *Rabbit Ear Special Items *Star *Mega Mushroom *Boo *Piranha Plant *F.L.U.D.D. *Scuttlebug *Heavy Mushroom *Magnet Mushroom *Invisi-Mushroom *Mushroom Powder *Boss Galaga *Spiked Ball *Wild Top *Pie Kart *Magnet *Gag Mic *Super Mic *Dash Propeller *Laughing Bag *Dizziness Virus *Driver Virus *Shield *Reflect Shield *Flaming Tender *Energy Drink *Power Ball *Off-Key Speaker *Time Bomb *Jumbo Gummy *Egg of Mystery *Interrupting Flame *Interrupting Seal *Pesky Billboard *Stun Stick Tracks Toad Cup *Peach Castle *Kingdom Way Mario Cup *Splash Circuit *Tropical Coast Don-chan Cup *Bon-dance Street *Omatsuri Circuit Bowser Jr. Cup *Aerial Road *Sky Arena Bowser Cup *Bowser Factory *Bowser Castle PAC-MAN Cup * PAC-MAN Stadium * Namco Circuit Modes *Grand Prix (1 player game) *Clone Battle (1 player game) *Co-Op Mode (2 player game) *Four players mode Gallery 140px-Mario Kart Arcade GP DX title.png|A poster with images from the game. 140px-MKAGPDX Arcades.png|Arcade machines on which the game will be played. 140px-MKAGPDX Photo.png|Photography screen. 140px-MKDPGX Glider.png|Mario using a glider. 140px-MKAGPDX Japan Mario.png|Mario in a Japanese-themed course. 140px-MKAGPDX Japan track.png|Course based on the game Taiko no Tatsujin. 140px-MKAGPDX Yoshi.png|Yoshi in a ship course. 140px-MKAGPDX Mario.png|Mario collecting Mario Coins. 140px-MKAGPDX Blue Kart.png|A blue kart. References de:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX es:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX it:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:Arcade Games Category:Mario Kart series Category:Spin-offs